Kataang story - Hurt
by The biggest fan of Kataang
Summary: Kataang story - Hurt


This story is about aang , that the Firelord has defeated. What happens to him when he's hurt?

Hurt

* * *

Aang had just defeated the Firelord, and was injured against the wall. Appa landed at the palace. Katara jumped off of appa .  
She ran into the palace and looked around.  
Aang!? , She cried. And ran through the room, where everything was covered with rocks. As she looked to the right she saw aang leaning against a wall. She ran to him.  
Aang!? She said, and shook his shoulder. Auwhh, he said loudly and opened his eyes. Aang! , She cried happy and hugged him gently.  
Auwwwwhhh! , He cried. Ooohh sorry !, she said. Come on you have to go here, she said, and put him in her arms. And jumped on appa .And appa flew into the air.

* * *

She put him in her lap. Where ... ar-are we going? he asked. I do not know .. appa stay in the air, not land, she said.  
Appa called understandable and remained in the air. Aang .. this maybe hurt a little but .. relax a little, she said, worried.  
She took his burned clothes and pulled it slowly over his head. AUWWHH! He cried, and tears ran down his cheeks. Sorry! , She cried worried.  
She grabbed her water bag and started healing of little wounds and a few great ones. He groaned in pain.  
A few minutes later, she was ready to heal with most wounds and sent back the water in her water bag.  
You have only a large wound on your back, and a big one on your chest. O-okay, he said.

* * *

Where want you to go? She asked. South Pole ... a-a-actually, he said weakly.  
Not only for yourself, I think, is that right? , She asked and smiled. He smiled weakly. That's right, just ... for y-you , he said, and moaned in pain . She smiled and kissed his forehead. You better go to sleep, she said, smiling at him. Okay, he said, and closed his eyes. Goodnight , I love you, she said, and kissed his cheek. Really? , He asked and opened his eyes. I had to wait with that now he knows it! , She thought in panic.  
Well I just tell him, she thought. Yes, she said, and leaned her forehead against his. He blushed and looked away.  
I love you too, he said softly and looked back at her. She smiled as never before. She kissed him a few seconds on his lips and pulled back.  
Okay my avatar, but just now trying to sleep, she said giggling.  
Now would be fine, I think , he said something cleared up. He rested his head against her chest and fell asleep. She smiled and gave him a hug. He smiled in his sleep.  
Appa, we go to the south pole, she said smiling . Appa grunted and began to fly toward the south pole

* * *

Few Days later

Aang woke up and looked around. Where am I, he asked. We are on the South Pole sweetie, Katara said smiling. He chuckled. Okay, he said.  
Hey air head, said sokka and walked inside. Everything okay? He asked. Yes, but I'm hungry, he said.  
Is your leg broken? , Aang asked. Yes, but everything is okay, sokka said.  
Okay, aang said. Sokka stood up and left his room. Sleep well? Asked Katara .  
Yes you? He asked. By the way, where did you sleep .. all rooms were occupied, suki told me, he said. She blushed. Well here beside you, she said, and blushed sheet.  
Ooo, he said, blushing. Are you okay with it? She asked. What do yyou mean ? He asked. That we sleep together now? She asked. Sure, he said blushing , and sat up.  
He slowly stood up. Shall we go to the rest down here? She asked. It is still early in the morning, she said smiling. Sure, he said, and took her hand.  
They walked down.

* * *

Good morning boys, said aang. Hey twinkle toes, said toph and punched him on his arm. Toph be careful, Katara said.  
Yes what you want, said toph and sat back in her chair. Hey, suki said and hugged him tightly. Hey suki, he said. She pulled back and sat down again.  
Hello aang, Hakoda said and shook his hand. And sat down again. Aangsat down next suki and Katara sat down beside aang . Where is appa and momo? , Aang asked.  
Momo landed in his lap. Ooo here you are, he said, and began stroking him. Appa sleep in the barn, here beside the house, said Hakoda. Okay thanks, he said.  
Katara grabbed food and gave it to him.

* * *

When he had finished eating he went to the barn and stroked appa on his nose. Hey appa , aang said smiling. Katara walked over to him. Hey aang, she said.  
Hey Katara, he said. She put her arms around his neck and his around her waist. I'm proud of you, and that I have always been, she said. Thanks, he said.  
And you've been, courageous and brave, she said giggling. He blushed and smiled at the same time. He leaned toward her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips and pulled back. She smiled and kissed him back.  
And put her arms around his neck again and he around her waist. After a few minutes they both pulled back, out of breath.  
Shall we go back inside .. to the others? He asked. Sure sweetie, she said and took his hand. 'll Be right back buddy, aang said smiling .  
And walked hand in hand with katara inside to the rest.

* * *

=D


End file.
